A gata de botas
by Dark.ookami
Summary: presente de aniversário para purepetitcat, a lenda em minha visão XD


Essa fict foi feita em dezembro e ficou pronta no dia do aniversário da minha nechan (pure-petit-cat) em sua homenagem, segui uma linha completamente diferente das linhas das minhas ficts porque assim ficaria mais a cara dela, que é a alegria em pessoa, um dos maiores gênios em fict e com uma criatividade infinita, adoro-te muito mesmo nechan...omedettouu

E para quem vai ler, arigato por ler XD

**A gata de botas**

À muito e muito tempo atrás, em uma terra distante, um velho senhor, perto de sua morte chamou seus três filhos, os gêmeos mais velhos Saga e Kanon, e o mais novo, Afrodite para ouvirem seu último desejo:

-Meus filhos, que bom que vocês voltaram para casa-disse o velho senhor, deitado em sua cama macia- sinto que a minha partida está se aproximando- seus cabelos grisalios estavam despenteados e jogados sobre o travesseiro de penas, a barba estava por fazer e cheio de falhas, suas olheiras estavam praticamente roxas.

O primeiro a se aproximar foi um dos gêmeos, era muito bonito, tinha o rosto com traços fortes, obviamente puxados do pai, os cabelos eram azul-marinho e compridos, usava as roupas da igreja, era um padre. Em seu rosto, a paz e bondade estavam estampadas.

-Pai, não diga isso- disse em tom melancólico- deverás viver muito ainda...

-Não, Saga, meu primogênito, deixarei esse mundo logo e quero que vocês me ouçam...

O segundo era idêntico ao primeiro, a não ser pela expressão raivosa e pelas roupas, que eram a de um guerreiro, o chefe da guarda real de um dos reinos.

-Pai, não seja idiota-disse aos gritos- não morra!

-Kanon, Kanon-meneou com a cabeça-tenha mais paciência, meu garoto.

O terceiro era diferente dos dois, tinha os cabelos da cor do céu, compridos e levemente ondulados, os olhos da mesma cor, grandes e redondos, uma pintinha embaixo de um deles. Era lindo, seu rosto era delicado e podia ser facilmente confundido com uma mulher, vestia roupas simples de um camponês. E em seu rosto, desespero, chorava.

-Papai, não me deixe, eu preciso do senhor- disse aos soluços.

-Minha criança, você irá viver sem esse velho, agora me escutem, os três, eu deixarei meus bens a vocês três, não tenho muito o que oferecer, mas garanto que o que farei lhes fará bem. A você meu primogênito, essa casa e essas terras, ajude a todos que necessitam. A você, meu nobre guerreiro, meus cavalos para sua tropa. E finalmente a você, criança, sua herança está no barracão dos fundos.

O homem deu seu último longo suspiro antes de partir.

O funeral foi simples e rápido, como era de desejo do senhor e logo os três irmãos se separaram novamente, levando consigo seus devidos pertences.

Afrodite foi até o tal barracão imaginando o que seu pai teria lhe deixado, oras, fazia muito tempo que ele e os irmãos não viviam naquela casa, não fazia idéia do que era. Quando abriu a porta, alguma coisa pulou em sua frente

-O.O

-NHAHOOOOOO- vv

-Que que que quem é você? O.o""""

-Sou uma gata, ou melhor, uma youkai gata V

-Er..bem...o que faz aqui?

-Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeem, o velho me deixou morar por aqui enquanto ele estava vivo, ele me disse que iria aparecer alguém muito bonito pra me levar depois que ele partice, acho que é você...senhoritaaa...

-SENHOR, eu so homem po!!!

-O.O"" é????

-¬¬"", meu nome é Afrodite, eu sou filho daquele senhor

-Bem, meu nome é Sakura, e seu pai mandou te entregar essas botas- Sakura entregou-lhes um par de botas rosas de saltinho plataforma.

-Mas mas, essas botas nunca irão entrar nos meus pés, além disso, isso não combina com a minha roupa -.-""

-Ótimo, combina com as minhas XD

-Mas é a MINHA herança...droga...e eu achando que ia ganhar algo do porte dos meus irmãos, afinal meu pai queria é me sacanear ¬¬

-Olha, vamos fazer o seguinte, senhor-senhorita Dite, em troca das botas, eu serei sua serva por...um tempinho tá?

-ok...-Afrodite estava desanimado, mas afinal, ele confiava no pai, e/ou o pai queria se vingar por ele não ter passado de um camponês, mas oras, isso não tinha importância mais, ele tinha mais o que fazer...muitas rosas para plantar...- vamos gatinha.

-Nyah!

Os dois seguiram para o local onde Afrodite plantava rosas.

-...Então, meus irmãos são muito bem sucedidos- contava sua história a gata- e eu sou um plantador de rosas V

-...er...você se orgulha disso?

¬¬

-desculpa desculpa. É que eu quiz dizer, você não tem outros sonhos? Digo, ser algo aléeeeem de tudo isso?

-Casar -

-Sério?

-Sim, com um lindo rapaz em um cavalo branco -

o.Ô...er..bem..rapaz?

-Por quê? Algo contra?

-Na nah...

Nesse momento uma carruagem muito enfeitada passou pelos dois lentamente com uma guarda imponente.

A gata empurrou o mestre para o meio do mato.

-Que raios Sakura!!-gritou.

-Se esconde!!! Eu tive uma idéia!!!

A carruagem parou em um lago ali perto.

-Tira a roupa mestre!

-Heim?

-AGORA!!!

-Mas mas, tá frio!! T-T

-VAI LOGO, ou eu faço isso ò.ó

-er...to indo.

-pula no lago!-disse Sakura de costas para Afrodite

-Mas mas...ahh tá...que sacow ¬¬

A gata jogou as roupas de Afrodite em um canto e correu em direção à carruagem.

-Socorro socorro, um ladrão roubou as roupas do meu mestre!! T-T

-O que? Guardas, procurem o ladrão!!-uma voz saiu de dentro da carruagem, logo um lindo ser de cabelos lavanda saiu de dentro da carruagem-Mascara, vai logo!

-Sim, senhor- disse o chefe da guarda, era um homem algo e forte, tinha os cabelos curtos e castanhos, e uma expressão rígida.

-Onde está seu mestre, gatinha?

-Ali, no lago, sem roupas, pobre mestre T-T

- Guardas, vistam-no e coloquem em minha carruagem...vamos levá-lo ao nosso castelo, ele deve estar com frio, e o lugar mais seguro e perto daqui são os nossos reinos.

VV

Logo, Afrodite estava em uma linda carruagem ouvindo várias pessoas falarem várias coisas desconexas. A gata agia estranhamente também.

-E o reino de vocês é tão longe assim?

-Sim, meu mestre é dono de muitas terras, seu irmão mais velho toma conta, e também dono de muitos cavalos que são cuidados por um outro irmão.

-Hum...mesmo sendo o mais novo é o grande herdeiro, admirável-disse o nobre com a mão no queixo.

A Afrodite só restou concordar e aguardar para ver o resultado do plano da gata.

-Sim sim, chegamos, quero que você conheça meu irmão mais velho assim que chegar!! E se case com ele!!

-Heim?? O.o-disseram os dois juntos.

-Sim, é isso mesmo, case-se com meu irmão, ele é lindo e vai adorar você, assim meu pai para de pegar no meu pé por ser gay XD.

Sakura cochichou para Afrodite- acho que eu não sou a única que tem planos malucos XD.

o.Ô "to ferrado", pensou.

-Shaaaaaaaaaaaakaaaaaaaaaaa, achei seu pretendente perfeito- a carruagem mal tinha parado e o nobre, cujo nome era Mu, gritava para o irmão.

Um rapaz alto e loiro, muito belo andou lentamente em direção a carruagem, era lindo, um nobre perfeito, seus olhos encontraram os de Afrodite, e, ao mesmo tempo sua expressão mudou.

-...

-Que foi, mano? Ele não é perfeito?

-...

-Ele parece uma mulher, lindo, e é um nobre...

-...

-Você até ficou sem fala XD

-Mu...EU NÃO SOU GAY!!!!!

O.O""""-Não é????

-NÃO, EU Já cansei de dizer isso!!!

A gata desceu desastradamente da carruagem, tropeçando em cima de Shaka

-AI AI, VOCÊ NÃO OLHA POR ONDE FICA??-gritou, no mesmo momento seu rosto rubrou-de..de..desculpe..er..lindo..quer dizer..nobre senhor, eu..eu..

Shaka ajoelhou-se em sua frente na mesma hora.

-Case-se comigo, linda gatinha

-Er..se o Dite não quer é claro XD.

o.Ô-Mu e Afrodite continuaram com a mesma expressão, estavam pasmos...

-Aqui, achei um idiota- mascara chegava com um rapaz de cabelos arrepiados e roupas vermelhas, arrastado-vagabundo por vagabundo, pode ser esse mesmo.

- - um homem em um cavalo branco-Afrodite olhava admirado para Mascara.

-Heii, lindinho, gostou?sobe aeeeeee!

E todos viveram felizes para sempre XD

Gomen a zoação toda, mas acho que queria fazer algo no estilo da nechan pra combinar com o seu níver

Te adoro nechan e esse é seu presente-fict

Bjauns

Desejo tudo mas tudo mesmo de bom nessa data tão especial -

Leitoras das minhas ficts, gomen a demora, mas a minha vida tá corrida pacas, mas eu não desisti delas tá, só tenham um pouco mais de paciência

Arigatou

Bjinhs

Rocketto bye bii


End file.
